What Do You Want From Me
by Wretched Miss
Summary: This is a Closer fic involving the lovely Captain Raydor and Brenda L. Johnson. Hate turnes to passion that turns into an adventure no one saw coming.
1. Chapter 1

What Do You Want From Me

Disclaimer: I do not own The Closer, or the characters. I do not own ding Dongs Reeses Twix etc... I do not own the title, Adam Lambert does, I'm borrowing it.

A/N: This is my first Closer fanfic so I hope you guys enjoy it. It's gonna be a slash like always. Brenda and Sharon... we'll see how it goes. But for now Read and Review.

Chapter One

It was a normal morning like every other morning. She parked her car in the parking lot. Walked in and got on the elevator. Lt. Provenza at his desk with a cup of coffee, the paper and some breakfast pastry. Lt. Tao was fiddling with something on his computer. Gabriel and Sanchez walked in a few moments later talking about some sports game, not that Brenda cared for sports. The Chief walked over the door of her office and stepped inside. The first thing the blonde did was dump a huge stock of candy, Reese's Ho-Hos chocolate bars and everything in between, into her left top drawer.

'Same old office as always.' she thought. Until she saw the small post-it note that sat on her desk. 'Whose this from?' she drawled out. The note read,

"Dear Chief Johnson," it started, "This note is from Capt. Raydor in FID," like anyone had to tell her who that woman was. "If you could call me when you get this note. Thank you."

Her heart skipped a beat then sank. "Oh that woman!" was the only thing she knew to say. She was the most difficult woman that she'd ever met. She was rude and pushy and always thinking, and saying to Brenda,"My investigation must come first."

The Chief pick a stray chocolate up and popped it in her mouth. She knew whatever the woman wanted would make her life even more difficult then it was, their 'joint' investigations always were rough. "Oh that woman!" she said again.

"Yeah Chief," she turned and looked to see Sgt. Gabriel standing in the doorway,

"That woman, as you like to call her is in Major Crimes looking for you, should I send her in or get a bucket of water?" Good thing they erased the Wicked Witch pictures off the board.

"Yes please send her in, let's get it over with." she sat down in her desk chair and rubbed her temples. As she heard the door open she looked up. There she was that woman, that pushy, rude and deceptive, but beautiful woman. Breanda did have to commend the Captian, her legs were the first thing Brenda saw. Toned and long her skirt and blazer were black with a white undershirt, she wore an expensive set of stilettos. The older woman stood in front of the desk.

"Good morning Chief Johnson." her tone was as cool and monotone as always. Capt. Raydor always had an air of confidence about her.

"Captian Raydor, what do need?" her voice was a little more shakey then she had wanted. The last thing she needed was this woman with her all day.

"I'm glad you asked Chief." she went on talking about come case that had come up.

From outside the office everybody stood looking in at the two department heads that stood silently arguing in the office in front of them.

"Five bucks says that Raydor attacks first." Provenza said. Flynn and Sanchez agreed while the rest thought the Chief would lose it first. In the end no one was killed yet.

"Ok 'scuse me everyone." the Chief went to the murder board and tried to see what they make of the evidence that was collected.

"Lt. Tao how's the evidence going?" she asked turning her small but still attractive body towards him.

"Well Chief the thing is..." he stalled.

"Sometime this year Lieutenant please." the day was already stressful enough because of her Captain Raydor.

"Well Chief Captain Raydor took our evidence so were stuck where we were." this was bad the whole squad could see the Chief was livid.

She turned quickly on her heel grabbed her purse and walked to the elevator she had a certain Captain she wanted to talk to. She walked into FID and without knocking walked into the Captains office where she sat at her desk.

Her shoulder length brown hair was fallen over the paperwork she was filling out, until she looked up at her visitor.

"Ah Chief Johnson to what do I owe this very rude visit." she hated it when people barged in her office Chief or no Chief. She put that small smirk that Brenda both hated and loved to see on as she cocked her head and waited for her answer.

"Captain my squad has informed me you stole evidence that belonged to Major Crimes I order you to turn it over to me now Captain is that clear?"

"Well Chief once I finish my report and my investigation I shall have no problem returning this evidence to you." her voice as even as it always was.

"Captain I want that evidence brought up to my office personally by you in no less then one hour. That's a direct order Captain." she crossed her arms and stood in front of the most stubborn irritating woman she'd ever met. "Well Chief as we both know my investigation must come first."

"One hour Captain." she repeated "Thank you." and with that she walked away feeling Sharons green eyes blazing into her back as she walked away.

...

"Ok everyone let's gather up as muck as we can. Lt. Tao would you please check the gang database about these tattoos who they belong to and what they mean." she delegated the rest of the squads tasks. "Thank you." was all she said as she walked into her office and shut the blinds right away. She opened her drawer for yet another piece of candy. Her plan to not eat as many sweets was failing before her very eyes. Two hours later she told her squad to take their normal hour lunch break. They milled around the murder room for a few more minutes.

"You coming to lunch Chief?" Provenza asked.

"Oh Lt. I have so much work to do I'm gonna have to skip lunch. But you go on ahead." she added.

"Ok Chief." and he walked out. A few minutes later Brenda felt a presence as she turned to see Captain Raydor shut her office door with a smug look.

"Chief Johnson here's the evidence you asked for." she put the box on the table and walked around Brenda.

"Well Cap'n Raydor thank you so much." her voice was as civil as it could be. Captain Raydor leaned in closer behind Brenda and whispered in her ear about her paperwork. The older woman straightened up when she heard the young blondes breath hitch.

"Is there anything else Cap'n?" her voice was shaky and her accent thick. She watched as the other woman sat down in front of her and crossed those long and in Brenda's opinion sexy legs.

She could feel Cap'n Raydor sizing her up. The brunettes eyes wandered from Brenda's eyes to her lips.

"C-C-Cap'n." it was a faint whisper. Brenda self consciously ran her tongue along her lips. She noticed Sharon's eyes were hued with something but the blonde couldn't tell what.

Sharon Raydor left Brenda's lips and moved downward slowly and briefly stopping at her breasts. Until she came to the pink floral print that Brenda had on that day.

"What?" Brenda asked self consciously looking down at her dress.

"Nothing Chief," the word rolled off her tongue and Brenda felt her face flush hot. Could that woman across from her see it? "Just admiring your...unique fashion sense. Well I should be going." she stood up and walked to the door.

"Wait Cap'n." she got up and walked to the older woman. "Thank you for the evidence." she tried stabilizing her voice.

"Your quite welcome...Brenda." Brenda was speechless, Raydor one, Johnson zero. The Chief held out her hand and watch the brunette quirk one of her perfect eyebrows. She took the younger woman's hand gentlythe touch was like fire to Brenda who stared as her Captain walked off down the hall.

"Oh for heaven sakes!" Brenda collapsed in her chair and reached for her candy drawer.

...

The two women lost contact over the next few days when the OIS was resolved and the criminals taken to jail. Brenda was walking down the hall in her blues looking like a proud officer. Her badge was shined as were her shoes. Her hair in a neat bun, hat under her arm.

"Well Chief don't you look sharp." Brenda smiled a bit because her thought involved this very woman.

"Well thank you Cap'n." her thoughts were wondering was this was she felt for a subordinate officer. She had never been interested in women before why was this the most awful, stubbornest person she knew the one she felt for. "For works sake Cap'n." she began.

"Hmm?" was the noise that escaped her throat making Brenda shiver.

"F-F-For works sake maybe we should try to get along more, for the departments that is not for...you know, us or anything."

A low breathy chuckle came from the woman. So this is what the Chief felt. "Well what did you have in mind Chief?" her voice rich and velvety as always.

"Well maybe your case doesn't always have to go first." the blonde threw out.

"Maybe you shouldn't be so stubborn." the Captain replied calmly.

"Look Captain," her twang got even more pronounced, "When officers are shot and killed in the line of duty their investigated by me. When they shoot back their investigated by you. That mean they'll think twice about defendin' themselves. That hesitation will mean more good cops will die. I have to ask have you ever considered what your principles cost?' her voice unwavering.

"Seventy million dollars." her voice was clear and steady. "That was the settlement in the Rampart case. One hundred. That's how many convictions were over turned due to renegade policing and lack of oversight in one division alone, not to mention the loss of trust the LAPD needs to remain effective…"

"There has to be a better way." the blonde pleaded.

"Well..." she trailed off as she stepped closer to the blonde, "until then you've got me." their arms touched lightly. Brenda felt the hot creeep up on her

"Well I see your going to the funeral." her voice was breathy as the flawless Captain in front of her gave her a rare small smile. She stepped to put some distance between them.

"Yes I am. And don't worry I have my own car." she smirked turned on her heel then walked off leaving the Chief staring.

"Oh that woman." this time it was a whisper. She walked out to her car and went to honor her fallen officers.

...

A/N: Well thats chapter one let me know how it is.


	2. Chapter 2

Chapter Two

'Great, just great. What does Will want now?' her mind wondered as she caught an elevator to the uppers floors and into Chief Popes office.

"Hello Chief Pope sorry I'm" and then she looked up to see the one person who could make her life miserable. Captain Sharon Raydor. Sitting in a chair with that smirk.

"Hello Chief Johnson, nice to see you again so soon." her voice was even like always.

"Oh for heaven sakes. What in the world is going on here?" she asked looking from one to the other.

"Well Chief Johnson this morning I noticed Ally Moore had some bruises on her this morning. Her story when I asked was that she fell." the Captain stood up and Brenda's eyes widened. Her hands were all of the sudden sweaty.

"You didn't believe her, I suppose Cap'n." was the Chiefs only response as she tried to pull herself together. The woman in front of her was wearing a pants suit today. A black blazer, with a pair of pinstripe black pants. The blazer fit her perfectly, accentuating her breasts, shaping her curves all the way down.

"Her injuries," she started out looking straight into the Chiefs eyes, "Do not suggest she fell. No I do not believe her. "Of course there's always the possibility that I could be wrong." both her and Brenda moved to sit down.

They sat closer, due to no other choice. Their elbows touched lightly, the older woman stayed calm as Brenda fidgeted.

"And what exactly Chief Pope am I supposed to do about this? I can't start a criminal investigation without a complaint." her mind started working on the case she could see coming up.

"I was hoping that FID and Major Crimes could discreetly find out the whole story." the man stated plainly.

Any other time Captain Raydor complained about her bending of the rules and fought her at every step now she wanted her to use those bended rules to help her.

"Well then I guess I better get started then shouldn't we?" she asked as she looked from Will to Sharon. Who quirked an eyebrow at her, it was one of those small gestures that made Brenda feel like her insides were melting.

"Yes I suppose your right Chief." the brunette agreed quietly.

"Well then you two keep me informed. And ladies, lets try to civil this case hm?"

They woman looked directly at each other as small smiles crept on both of their faces.

'Civil? With this woman? Yeah right because that was going to happen.' Brenda's mind thought.

"Of course Chief Pope." the blonde woman collected her bag, that the Captain despised and walked out of the office hopefully to put some distance between the older woman.

She hit the button and waited. "Come on come on." she said hearing a familiar click clacking down the hall. Heels, her heels. The elevator came too late the Captain was right beside her, close enough.

They stepped in. Brenda closed her eyes and took a breath, her nose was filled with the scent of her Captain, sweet but not overpowering, faint.

Raydor stood close to Brenda their arms touched. Which made the Chief panic and flinch only to rub her hand across the Captains. She heard an intake of breath and looked over to the Captain who was staring right back at her.

Sharon Raydor turned to Brenda as they reached FID and motioned Brenda to follow her as she gathered her notebook then went back to Major Crimes.

All conversation stopped as the two women quietly walked into the Chiefs office and closed the door and the blinds.

"Anyone want to put money in the pool?" Provenza asked. Some of them laughed the rest went back what they were doing whilst keeping an eye on the office.

"Ok Captain would you like to tell me how you plan to go about this?" the Chief asked gabbing a small bag of M&Ms. Earning a sigh from the other woman.

"Well Chief as the superior officer I think you should be the one to talk to her." she stated.

"Fine when I'm ready to interview her I'll give you a call Cap'n." she looked up, "Thank you." that was supposed to rid her of the beautiful problem that stood before her. But she didn't go. Instead she walked around Brenda's desk and leaned over her.

"I have a question for you Chief." she whispered.

"Cap'n Raydor do you really think this is"

"Do I make you nervous?" the husky voice asked. "Do you feel your breath shorten when you see me?" Brenda could feel her breath on her neck.

"Oh god Captain." she whimpered. Her eyes were closed she could feel the jolts go through her body.

"Well Chief Johnson you have your evidence I'll just be going now then if there's nothing else." she quirked an eyebrow at the woman. She moved away form the Chiefs ear.

She walked out the door leaving a very exhausted Chief to get ready for an interview with Ally Moore.

...

"Are you ready Captain Raydor?" the Chief asked looking down at her file.

"Ready when you are Chief." she touched the younger woman's arm lightly. Making the blondes eyes jump from her arm to the green eyes of the woman in front of her. The brunette woman walked in first and immediately to Ally Moore.

"How are you is everything all right?" Sharon began. Both women listed to how her husband tried to kill both her and Sgt. Dunn after his wife had called the police. Brenda had to get this interview under control. She was in enough trouble for not questioning the husband the day before when the bruises were first seen.

"Ok and you say that your husband used your gun?" Brenda asked.

"Yes, he knew where I kept it, he is my husband after all." she said quietly.

This didn't match up to Sgt. Dunns confession which alerted Brenda immediately.

"Ok thank you."

...

The interview was over and as the women walked down the hall they discussed their thoughts.

"It just doesn't add up." Brenda was telling her.

"Well it seems to me they knew each other outside of work Chief. I also thought it was rather odd of Dunn to park is patrol car directly in front of her house. It was dark how could he have known what house it was without ever going there before?" the Captains mind was racing and it fascinated Brenda.

"Very good observation of Captain." the blonde conceded.

"Yes well we both have a lot of work ahead of us I'll let you go Chief." and with that she was gone again. It was like cat and mouse, Brenda being the mouse.

She walked in and told her squad she need ballistics, phone records and any information of Moore and Dunns involvement with each other.

...

In the end Ally Moore ended up being convicted and taken away see as the evidence contradicted her story. The hand prints were not the size of her husbands the coroner concluded. Then there was the fact that the bullet came out of Moores gun but had the markings of Dunn's barrel. Both women felt satisfied as the case ended and the day was almost over.

"We make a good team." Brenda threw out while they waited for the elevator.

"We did, maybe we could be a better team more often." Sharon suggested her voice low. Her lips pursed. They stepped into the elevator. The doors closed. They were alone again.

The Chief pulled a slip of paper out of her huge purse earning her glare form the other woman. "Here Cap'n." she handed her a piece of paper. "In case you need to get a hold of me." her face felt red.

"Thank you Chief but I already have your office number." she pushed knowing damn well that was not the office line. It was an invitation.

"This is my personal number Captain Raydor." she leaned forward and brushed a stray hair out of Sharon's face. She wanted to be the cat for once. She saw that the taller women closed her eyes to Brenda's touch.

"Is this what you want Chief?" Raydor stepped up to her and got in close.

"I-I-I don't know what I want. I have Fritz but we...look Cap'n let's make lable things." she whispered.

"Fine if thats what you want." Sharon Raydor leaned in and lightly pressed her lips to the blondes. It was short sweet and to the point.

The doors opened and out went the Captain. Her Captain.

...

"Fritzy! I'm home." she called as she walked in and sat on the couch leaving her shoes in the middle of the room. "Hi Joel." she picked her cat up and started petting his head.

"Hey Brenda." Fritz called as he walked out of the bedroom a file in his hand. She put Joel down and walked over to him. They shared a kiss and possibilities of dinner and ended up with Chinese food, of course Brenda suggested it.

"Fritzy is everything ok you seem distant. I've just told you about my case and you haven't said a word about it yet." she said looking through containers.

"Well I was waiting for you to ask about my day. But it seems that all you care to talk about is yours."

"Now you wait just a minute." her twang was getting thicker as she got upset. "I care, I really do. Come on tell be 'bout it." she said eating a piece of shrimp.

"Well since you asked I got elected for a promotion." he said with pride but an undertone Brenda didn't like.

"That's great honey I'm proud of you. Are you gonna take it? Oh for heaven sakes what's that thing we get with the pork beef and shrimp?" she said lookling at all the white take out boxes on the table.

"Well I want to take the promotion but that would mean moving back to D.C." he handed her the carton as she stared blankly at him.

"I can't just abandon my squad. And I like my job, here. What am I supposed to do?" she whined.

"Yeah see there you go always making it about you Brenda, this is a big chance for me. It might not come again." he just wanted her to understand. But if she came with him he wouldn't worry about her getting hurt.

"I'm sorry Fritzy." she said quietly. She wished she was somewhere else. Anywhere but here.

"Well I'm going to be Brenda you can finish the rest of the Happy Family by your self." he walked away defeated looking. Leaving Brenda alone with too many thoughts and no chocolate. She decided that was enough. Grabbing her purse she headed out the door to the store, chocolate was objective and lots of it. Te grocery store was pretty empty for ten at night. She grabbed a basket and went right to the candy isle. She was looking for what she wanted taking her attention form the people around her as she walked right into someone.

"I'm so sorry are you" she looked to see a very annoyed Captain Raydor. "Captain! I'm so...uhh...are you ok?" she looked anywhere but her eyes.

"Well Chief Johnson, yes to answer your question I'm fine. But isn't it a bit late to be eating like a fifteen year old girl?" she asked cooly looking at Brenda's filled candy bag.

"Oh woman! I'm havin' a bad night Captain if you wouldn't mind"

"Brenda we're not at work please call me Sharon." she interrupted the Chief.

"Ok Sharon, before you interrupted me I was going to say I'm having a few issues and needed a few sweets for my low blood sugar." she said hoping the woman would buy it.

"Well you have enough candy here to give yourself diabetes Brenda. But if you say so."

"What are you doin' here this late anyway?" the blonde huffed.

"I planned on baking tomorrow on my day off and decided to go shopping." she eyed the blonde taking in her causual dress. A tank top with a pair of jeans.

"Since were off the clock, let me compliment you on your outfit, and here I thought you had no fashion sense at all." she teased the Chief.

"Well thank you Capt... uh Sharon. You look...beautiful." she breathed.

"Well we should go... perhaps we could...I don't know have dinner one of these nights." the Captain threw out.

"When?" the blonde asked quickly, maybe a little too quickly she thought.

"How's Friday? My place?" she asked. "I'll make...desert." Brenda could only nod and then the woman was gone.

A/N: Well thats chapter two .


	3. Chapter 3

Chapter Three

Disclaimer: I do not own The Closer, or the characters. I do not own ding Dongs Reeses Twix etc...

"Oh shoot!" the Chief said while looking into her purse finding that she had not one piece of candy with her. It was all in her desk drawer. "Well isn't this a great way to spend a lunch hour. Shopping for a dress to wear to a subordinate female officer who only likes to fight with me and I'm goin' to her house for dinner with no candy." she mumbled to herself as she looked at all the dresses she picked out for what seemed like the millionth time.

It was only Wednesday her date...was it a date?, with Captain Raydor was still two nights away. Should I even be buying a dress she asked herself. After all it was just two coworkers having dinner no big deal right? Well maybe it was a date after the chemistry the two of them had discovered.

"Oh for heaven sakes!" she declared as she tried the dresses on yet again. Finally choosing a black dress with a slightly low neck line and no straps. Perfect.

...

As the Chief finished what was left of her lunch, namely Chinese take out, she unlocked her office door and walked over to the murder board. Nothing. It was a slow day for crime she supposed. Which she made a face to now that she had absolutely nothing to do but paperwork. Walking back into her office and closing the door behind her she reached into her candy drawer pulling out the first piece of candy she could get her fingers on, a KitKat. She got up to close the blinds, noone needed to know about her little...obsession to the fullest extent. After assuming the coast is clear she tore the wrapper open and put a piece in her mouth melting at the taste of the chocolate before the crunchiness kicked in. Oh the taste! Better then anything else.

"Chief if I could say you're relationship with chocolate seems to be a most," she looked down at Brenda's open stash drawer, "unhealthy one." she deadpanned.

"Captain Raydor, next time I would appreciate it if you knocked. What can I halp you with?" she asked putting her candy aside for the moment.

"It's a small, personal matter I wanted to ask you about." she sat in the chair in front of the desk that the blonde occupied. The desk Sharon's dream had in it with Brenda in a most compromising position. "I just wanted to make sure that Friday was still happening." her voice was even and low. As she waited for Brenda's answer she noticed Brenda admiring her legs.

"Well Cap'n. It looks like dinner is most defiantly still on. What time should I arrive?" she drawled while eating another piece of chocolate as if the woman wasn't even there. She watched as the brunette stared slightly at the reaction of a piece of candy and decided to test the water. She elegantly draped one of her long toned legs over the other in plain sight of the Captain who could only follow her legs.

'So I was right. She does like me.'

"How's seven for you Chief? Friday I've taken a day off so anytime after six would be fine with me." she cocked her head slightly to one side as if studying Brenda's face.

"Seven is fine with me Captain." her voice was low. She tried to turn her eyes back to the paperwork before her but found the Captain had captured them.

"I'll send you an email with all the other information you'll need." the Captain husked her voice throaty. Brenda's could only nod as she notice Sharon's skirt had ridden up a little more then usual when she sat, then tried to be discreet about looking. But with no avail as the older woman had seen her and was now sporting a small smirk. "Thank you for your time...Brenda" she whispered the name.

"Oh! That woman!" she exasperated as she sunk back into her chair. She turned her attention back to the mounds of paperwork looming over her.

...

The week flew by as far as Brenda was concerned. It was finally Friday and she had just wrapped up her case. Her watch Read five fifty. That was just enough time to get home for a quick shower, change and then head over to Sharon's. She grabbed her purse and was out of the building. The drive home was filled with confusion for Brenda. The feelings she had for this woman she thought she hated, thought hated her as well. Ever since the fight about the promotion Fritz had stayed away. Coming a few time a week for clothes not having much to say. She loved Fritz, or thought she loved him, but D.C. was a part of her past and this squad was her future, maybe Sharon was her future too. "Oh for heaven sakes." she muttered getting out of her car seeing Fritz's SUV in the driveway. She let herself in the back door setting her purse down in the kitchen and immediately put food in Joel's dish as well as water and rushed up to take her shower running into Fritz in their bedroom. He was waiting for her.

"Brenda we've both had time to think about this." he started. "I'm going to take the promotion, are you coming with me?" his question was simple. But the answer was not.

"Fritz I had a working dinner date how about we go out tomorrow and discuss it hm?" her voice slightly nervous. Fritz lowered his head with a shake and a chuckle. But agreed. Brenda went into the shower hoping he would be gone by time she came out which he was. She made her way over to the closet and picked out a red dress, the ever so cliche little black dress and a tan dress with a white trim. Despite her more rational sense she chose the red one with the plunging neckline and very short hemline. Make up took five minutes and she grabbed her purse, but sprayed herself with one of her best perfumes, the one for special occasions, and headed out the door.

...

Brenda had been at the house for five minutes now, just sitting in the driveway. A few more moments and she would either be in the home of her Captain or driving back and throwing it away. She put the car in drive and got ready to take off. But she knew she wouldn't. Turning the car off while looking in the rearview mirror she got out of her car and walked up to the house and rang the bell. Seconds felt like moments, hours it seemed to Brenda, then the door opened revealing not Captain Raydor with her pantsuits and precise manner but Sharon, her friend.

"Brenda please come in." she all but whispered. She couldn't believe it, she half expected the Chief to show up dressed in one of those horrible flower prints she insisted on wearing to work. This was a much liked surprise. The brunette stepped aside and opened the door wider. "I'm sorry for the inconvenience but would you please take your shoes off." she asked while closing the door. Brenda slipped out of her heels thankful because they were a bit tighter then she remembered. Sharon led her to the living room and gestured for her to sit.

"Can I get you something to drink?" she asked while walking into the kitchen.

"A glass of wine, Merlot if you've got it. Thank you" Brenda looked around the house. It was painted a warm coffee color the comfortable sofa looked very expensive as did the recliner near the tv. There were a few paintings of water lilies and other peaceful things on the walls. The woman had nice taste, her clothes obviously weren't the only thing she bought that looked good.

"Here you go." she said handing a glass to Brenda while taking a sip of her own. "Dinner will be ready in just a few minutes." She informed the blonde who could already smell the scent of food. It smelled delicious.

"Wonderful Cap'n thank you." she took a generous sip of her wine. Excellent and most likely very expensive Brenda thought to herself while looking at Sharon. She wasn't dressed in her usual pantsuit with matching blazer, instead she sported a pair of jeans that hugged all of her curves just right, she was barefoot, which Brenda found cute. Her shirt was a nice tan color with a deep v-neck exposing just a little but of the lacy black bra that she wore underneath. Her hair was a bit tousled but it worked for her. And she had a smile, small smile but smile none the less on her lips.

"Brenda I've invited you to my home. Off work grounds and hours you can call me Sharon." her words mocked annoyance. She noticed Brenda's expression as she looked at the woman's expression.

"Of course you have I'm so sorry Cap uh Sharon." she took another sip. Sharon nodded walking into the kitchen and smiled.

"Well if you'd like to follow me to the dinning room, dinner is ready." she led Brenda to the dinning room where a large but beautiful wooden table sat with matching chairs. Brenda's eyes widen in suprise at the spread that was on the table before here. A perfect looking roast with mashed potatoes, roasted carrots, a salad and the bottle of wine.

Before Brenda knew it she heard a chair scrape the floor knocking her out of her daze. She moved to pull her chair out and noticed Sharon had done it for her and was waiting for her to sit down. Which she did for fear of her knees giving out.

"Oh for heavens sake. Sharon this is wonderful." she breathed incredibly.

"It's not all you make it out to be Brenda." she stated While sitting down. "Please Brenda whenever your ready." she stated grabbing the plate of meat and taking a piece. She passed the plate to Brenda, this polite exchange went back and forth til both women were served. Brenda took a bite and let out a groan of pleasure.

"Mmmm Sharon." she opened her eyes and noticed the look on Sharon's face which was lustful. Brenda felt jolts of electricity race through her knowing she had made the woman like that. She pretended not to notice so Sharon could compose herself which she did quickly. "Did you make al of this from scratch?" the blonde asked enjoying the delicious taste of the food and wine.

"Of course." she answered in a voice like she was stating the obvious. She poured a bit more wine in her glass. "Would you like more wine?" she asked.

"That depends are you trying to get me drunk?" the blonde blurted out. "I mean yes please. Thank you everything is wonderful Sharon." she said continuing to eat.

"Your welcome." came the polite response, but Brenda knew more was coming. "Oh and if I wanted you drunk I would have taken you to a bar." the message was playful.

"Sharon let's talk for a minute m'kay?" she took a gulp. The older woman quirked a perfect eyebrow and nodded. "What is this?" was the simple question. "Sharon when were at work and your not there I'm always thinkin' about you. But then when we're working together I can't stand you. But even through the anger I still get that feelin' when you come around." she took a bite just to make sure she said nothing else.

"Well Brenda if you don't like the feeling of being around me your welcome to leave." her tone was cold.

"No no I just... I mean... oh for heaven sakes Sharon I'm tryin to tell you that I'm attracted to you. I have been since we met." the brunette looked quizically at the blonde.

"Then what's wrong? You're here, with me alone. No prying eyes. I know what I want Brenda." she put her silverware down before continuing. "I thought you did too." her words cut right to the core of the Chief.

"Sharon I do want this, I want us, whatever us is. It's just, it's so complicated. All the sneaking, and hiding. And Fritz and I." she stopped to take a breath and a drink. "Sharon I want this" she grabbed her hand to show she meant it, "more then anything else I've ever wanted. You make me feel things I've never felt before." it was like the flood gates came crashing open as the blonde finally admitted to herself that this was what she was searching for all along.

"Well then let's make this evening magical shall we not?" her voice smooth and velvety as always. Brenda nodded while both women took a drink of their wine. The rest of dinner passed with conversation about personal tastes.

"Thank you again Cap'n." the title was teasing. "You're a very talented cook." she said as she got up and grabbed her dishes.

"Brenda allow me a dumb question but, what are you doing?" she asked nonchalantly eyeing Brenda with the dishes. Who looked back puzzled as to why she was being asked this.

"Because I'm finished and their dirty?" the stunned blonde replied. The Captain across form her shook her head and stood up. She took the dishes from Brenda brushing her fingers slightly. Brenda let out a small gasp and stood frozen. Sharon returned to find Brenda watching her navigate her way through the kitchen. To the blonde Sharon looked more beautiful then ever. She looked so natural, and calm. She walked over to her and sat on one of the bar stools at the kitchen counter.

"Well I believe after dinner comes your favorite meal of the day, dessert ." she purred the last part. She could only smirk at Brenda's face as she walked her go to the fridge and pull out a tray covered with foil and a plastic cake dome. She set both on the counter in front of the blonde.

"Woman you're not playing fair. Using my weakness against me like this." she covered her eyes and tried o ignore the smells of the sweets in front of her.

"That is the point of the game isn't it?" she asked sensually. She uncovered the tray containing the foil and watched much to the blondes delight that it held a tray of perfectly baked brownies.

"Sharon did you make these for me?" she asked in a surprised voice. They looked delicious.

"Hmm." was all the brunette said as she handed Brenda a knife to cut the brownies with.

"Well what do they have in them?" she sounded like a five year old a Christmas.

"Well these brownies have chocolate chunks as well as pieces of Hershey bars and Reese's cups chopped up in them. The cake is a surprise." she said taking the cake away so the blonde could only stare hopelessly at it. She bit into a brownie.

"Mmmm. Oh my God Sharon." she let out in gasps. She finished the chocolatey treat. She walked over to the older woman and got close, her hands taking those of the woman she loved to hate and leaned in. Raydor did too.

It was a kissed that started out slow and sweet, mostly because Brenda's lips and mouth tasted of chocolate. Sharon cupped Brenda's face in her hands finally being able to touch the soft skin. To taste her lips breath her in and let the other woman overwhelm her. Brenda moved her hands to Sharon's waist holding her as if she was trying to escape. The couch was the next destination as Raydor pulled away leading Brenda to the comfortable black leather. An odd moment of silence fell between them hands still locked.

"Cap'n is this really the right thing to do, if anyone finds out" she was cut off.

"They won't. Look I've wanted this for so long. You amaze me. The way your mind works, the way you taste and smell." she told her.

"I know it. I fell the same way but" she found herself unable to finish her sentence. As soft pink lips fell on light red ones. Brenda tangled her hands in the soft silky brown hair of her Captain. She felt Raydor tongue brush against her bottom lips begging for access. Which she gladly granted. Faint and soft turned quickly to hot and steamy as the blonde felt the cool hands of Sharon slide over her collarbones down to her breasts. Her shirt was slipped over her head and the older woman's mouth redirected to the soft mounds of flesh. Brenda heard a low moan escape from the older woman as she felt her hands slide lower, slipping slightly lower to her knees.

"You are very _very _arousing to me." she whispered in the blonde's ear. Which earned her a shudder as she moved from her breasts to the pulse point on her neck. The blonde could feel her hands sliding under her dress and circle pattens on her thigh.

"Sharon wait. It's not that I don't want to, just not yet." an exasperated Raydor got up from the couch and nodded silently. "Don't be mad."

"I'm not mad, I've just been wanting that for so long. What do you need to do first?" was the question.

"Me and Fritz are having a few problems. He wants me to go back to D.C. with him so he can take his promotion, but I'm staying, I couldn't leave you." they words spilled out. Earning a smile and a sigh from her companion on the couch. "Is it time for that cake yet?" she asked hopefully.

Sharon nodded and went to retrieve it as Brenda redressed and fixed herself. Walking over to the counter two plates and glasses with forks stood as she sat again. Sharon cut the cake this time and much to Brenda's surprise it was shaped like a Ho-Ho. Not just shaped but filled and baked. Chocolate and cream swirled together and frosting covered the outside earning a wide smile from the sugar addict. The first bite was like heaven. The best part was Sharon informed her the whole thing was a gift to her. The older woman cut her self a smaller piece then the blonde received an bit into it leaving a dabble of white cream on her upper lip. As a thank you the blond walked over and licked the cream off. The evening came to an end as more kisses were shared as Brenda almost didn't make it out of the door.

"Good night Cap'n Raydor." she breathed in between kisses.

"Night Chief." she leaned against her doorway and watched the happy blonde depart cake in hand.

...

A/N: That's the end of chapter three, a little bit of fluffy smut never hurt anyone yet. Read and Review the next chapter Brenda and Fritz talk over dinner.


End file.
